


Time for a Rewatch

by peregrinning



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-02-23 04:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23705665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peregrinning/pseuds/peregrinning
Summary: Stuck in lockdown, Robin decides its time to rewatch one of her favourite movie trilogies, only to discover that Cormoran has never seen it. In the course of rectifying this, they have an entertaining discussion about Robin's changing preferences over time.Just a fun, silly story to enjoy in a stressful time.
Relationships: Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	Time for a Rewatch

“Oh, the quarantine’s been extended another three weeks,” said Robin, reading the morning news on her phone. Her brain rapidly began doing its customary morning calculations- were they still up to date on all their payments for the office, the staff, their home? How were her family doing, what about Lucy and her kids, which friends had she not sent a text to for a while and should check in on?...

“Oh, bugger,” Cormoran answered morosely. “I know it has to be done, but this is really going to start straining the business soon. We’ve been fine up till now, but with no new clients and work halted on all our open cases, I don’t know how we’re going to keep going.”

“Not to mention, there’s fewer new affairs starting up these days. That’s our bread and butter!” said Robin. “More seriously, I’d rather take another wage cut than have to lay off any of our staff, don’t you think?”

“We already did that once,” Cormoran answered, “but there’s only so many times we can do that, love. You and I have to eat and make payments too.”

Robin sighed. “I know.” She got up and cleared away their plates and mugs from breakfast. Hmm, the milk had been a bit low, so add that to the shopping list. Maybe she should get some cartons of UHT milk next time she went to the store? That way she wouldn’t have to risk going out on extra shopping trips whenever their fresh milk was a bit low. Yes, she would do that.

Well, now, what should she do for the rest of the day? They’d long since run out of paperwork to do for the office. She’d already done so much baking that she’d gained six pounds, and although she wasn’t so self-conscious about weight gain these days, it probably wasn’t good to eat so much sugar. She’d been learning how to knit from her mum over Skype, but she’d knitted yesterday to the point of sore fingers.

“Think it’s time for a re-watch of the Lord of the Rings,” she announced to Cormoran. He looked bemused.

“You’ve really watched that more than once?” he asked.

“What?” she exclaimed, astonished. “Yeah, it’s a great series! Who hasn’t watched it more than once?”

“I’ve never watched it at all,” Cormoran admitted.

“Really? Oh my goodness, what a hole in your cinematic experience!”

“I was in the Army, give me a break,” Cormoran groused.

Robin laughed. “All right, all right. Well, want to watch it with me?”

“Okay,” he agreed, “but I’m going to need regular food and toilet breaks. Isn’t the series about nine hours long?”

“The extended edition, yes. Oh, but we must watch them, they’re so much better! Fine, regular breaks included, and maybe we don’t need to marathon all three today,” Robin chuckled.

Shortly afterwards they were tucked up on the couch with a blanket and another cup of tea each. Snuggling under Cormoran’s arm, Robin smiled to herself and felt relieved that they hadn’t got too badly sick of each other’s company during the lockdown yet. Glancing up at Cormoran occasionally while they watched, she was pleased to see that he seemed to be enjoying the movie. “Wait, who’s this pretty guy again?” Cormoran asked. “Why’s he at the Council?”

“Oh, that’s Legolas,” she explained. “He’s the son of the Elven King of Mirkwood, they held Gollum for a while but then he escaped.” Something mischievous overtook her. “You know, when I first watched these films, I had the biggest crush on Legolas. I thought he was so beautiful. But when I rewatched again later, I realised that Aragorn is actually much more sexy.”

“Oh, really?” Cormoran said, his attention moving from the film to her.

“Mmm, yes. He’s much more manly, you see, and somehow as you get older, you don’t mind so much that he’s a bit dirty and hairy,” she giggled, “and that actually it’s really quite sexy.”

Cormoran turned towards her fully now, and bent to place a kiss on her throat. “Something similar happened in real life, no?”

“I don’t know what you mean,” she said, deliberately obtuse.

“Well, if you compare your first husband, and me,” he said. “He was a smooth, lean pretty-boy, and me, I’m definitely hairy. Hopefully not too dirty, and maybe,” here he punctuated his words with a kiss, this time behind her ear, which made her shiver delightfully, “hopefully-” another kiss, “also quite sexy?”

“Mmm, definitely sexy,” she said, capturing his lips with her own, the movie quite forgotten.

“Strike and Strider don’t sound so different,” Cormoran observed as he peppered kisses along her collarbone.

“That’s true,” she said, twisting to grab the remote and pause the movie. He looked pleased, opening his arms so that she could return to his embrace. Instead she got up and darted across the room towards the hallway that led to their bedroom, and giggled internally at his look of sudden intense interest.

She raised her chin and arranged her face into a suitably resolved expression. They’d just watched this bit, so no doubt he’d pick up on the reference. “If you want me, come and claim me!”

And so their movie watching marathon took an unexpected and rather delicious break, which involved no small amount of fantasy role-play, and which, she thought, should perhaps become part of the rewatch ritual from now on.

**Author's Note:**

> Not to do with the Strike fandom, but I've been writing a novel manuscript and I'm looking for beta-readers. If anyone's interested in a YA, dystopian type of story, please send me a message if you'd be willing to comment on some or all of it. No pressure at all, and thank you.


End file.
